


The Forbidden LÄMP

by A_Lovestruck_A2



Category: RWBY
Genre: I'm Going To The Corner of Shame For This, I'm not sorry, Lamp - Freeform, Moth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lovestruck_A2/pseuds/A_Lovestruck_A2
Summary: What happens when a group of moth Faunus sees the lamp on Ruby's waist? They get drawn to it of course.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Forbidden LÄMP

"Does she have it, Brother?"  
  
"I think so…yes, she does! She has what we have been searching for!"  
  
"Get it! We must get our hands on the mighty LÄMP!"  
  
"LÄMP!"  
  
The four moth Faunus immediately swarmed the lone redhead girl eating cookies, eyeing them in confusion with a smear of chocolate on her face. "Um, hello?"  
  
"You have it!" One of the moth Faunus pointed at the LÄMP on her belt. "You have the mighty LÄMP!"  
  
"We must have it!" Another chimed in.  
  
"Wait, WHAT!?" The girl yelled out in shock as she was promptly tackled to the ground by four insane (and remarkably strong) moth Faunus, all of them seemingly ignoring her cries as the lamp was forcibly removed from her person. "NO! Stop, we need that!"  
  
"Our need is greater!" one of the Faunus yelled back desperately. "We need it to live! Without a LÄMP, we have no purpose!"  
  
With the lamp free, Ruby watched in a mixture of horror and disgust as the moth Faunus began to rub their heads on it, letting out contented moans. Their antenna rubbed against each other while they performed their ritual, and despite every instinct telling Ruby to fight them, she could only do one thing.  
  
She ran.  
  
And somewhere within the lamp, Jinn let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
She was really regretting Ozpin's choice to let Ruby carry the lamp in a city filled with moth Faunus. "Stop rubbing on me, dammit!"  
  
"The LÄMP! It speaks to us!"  
  
"Praise the LÄMP!"  
  
Jinn was beginning to wish she had spent eternity in that vault.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry XD I had to do this in light of all the moth memes out of V6 of RWBY


End file.
